


scare you, stare at me

by CRAZEDLINO



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And like, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fear Boner, Haunted House, He said, Humiliation, M/M, Okay anyways, Smut, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, also jisung calls minho mistress, also min has a kink for eye contact, because what are genders, cause i can, enjoy, gimme that dick buddy, i made minho top, i'll give you that dick buddy, it's my smut, jisung used a safeword, jisung's a little scaredy cat, lol, minho said, minsung - Freeform, wait no, what are you gonna do about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRAZEDLINO/pseuds/CRAZEDLINO
Summary: haunted house au where sung doesn't want to leave because he got a boner out of fear but one of the workers takes him into a side area and humiliates him while he fucks into him.(or yet again i write the summary way harder than the fic. It's really soft)





	scare you, stare at me

This was the worst possible moment for a thing like this to happen. Jisung hadn't known that his body would react like this. He thought that it would just be another silly haunted house meant for children when he entered it. That's why he didn't allow any of his friends to come with, because he didn't think he'd need them.

But now, as he was walking through with no idea if he was even remotely close to the exit, he was ducked in on himself. It wasn't even the jump scares that got him, but the people resembling zombies just constantly roaming around and sometimes coming after him so he had no choice but to move forward.

At first he hadn't even noticed the tent in his pants, but when a clown jump scared him and brushed over his front while moving away, he froze in place realising that he was hard. He couldn't stay still though, or the worker might come back and check on him if everything was alright.

Of course, just as Jisung was nearing the end and his boner was going down, he got scared once more. Even though the 'vampire' was scary, he was also really pretty. He was tenting again just like that, staring the vampire in the eyes not even noticing how desperate he looked.

The workers facial expression changed, looking sceptical as he drew back a little. He looked Jisung up and down, the fact a dim light was shining just enough for him to spot the tent in his pants was unknown to the owner. ''Dude, are you hard?''

Jisung's body stiffened, hands moving to in front of his crotch as if that didn't just make it more obvious. ''You know that you have to leave, right? This is the end of the attraction.'' He shivered a little at the anticipated awkwardness. 

''Are you going to walk around like a teenager who can't control his hormones? Have everyone know how desperate you are for someone to touch you?'' The worker continued, Jisung blinking in surprise. He felt a hold on his wrist and before he knew it he was pulled into a room with the same kind of dim light as camouflage but no decorations. 

''What is this place?'' He asked in a hushed voice. He took a look around the room, seeing only a desk and a couch with a mini fridge next to it. 

''You can stay here until it goes down,'' The worker explained kindly, taking a water bottle from the fridge and handing it to Jisung. ''Or I can help you with it.''

Jisung didn't know if he was serious or not, but he didn't even care that much anymore. He wanted to go home and if he got a quick fuck out of it that would only be a bonus. So he nodded, looking at Minho choking on his spit a little.

''Holy shit, dude. Serious?'' He asked, taken aback. Jisung was about to get up from the couch he was sitting on and leave, but when he stood up he only came face to face with Minho, who's face was mere centimetres form his own by accident.

Minho drew his face closer until the back of Jisung's head almost hit the wall behind him. ''You wanna get fucked with everybody around? Wanna get fucked because you can't even keep dirty thoughts out for a few minutes?'' He teased, nosing on the sensitive skin of the other's neck.

The smaller swallowed and nodded, closing his eyes as he allowed the mild stimulation to blow over his heated skin. ''Please.'' He said softly, his lips moving more than you could actually hear the words leaving his mouth, but it was alright. Minho probably understood from the way his hands tightened on his clothed back.

A small kiss was placed on Sung's mouth, opening his eyes for a second before smiling. It felt good to be handled so softly for a moment. ''What do you like then, honey?'' He asked, hand trailing up and down his side while the other held the small of his back.

''Uhm,,,'' He thought for a moment about his preferences he could say without fear of being shamed. ''Humiliation, praise and I really like the pet names.'' He admitted shyly, trying to look into  Minho's piercing eyes but looking away after a few seconds.

''There's more, isn't there?'' Minho, noticing the way Jisung had stopped talking even though he looked like he was about to say more. ''Tell me.'' He said in a sweet voice, hand slipping under his shirt to stroke his bare side. 

''I like,,, to be marked.'' He confessed. He didn't know if getting marked up by a stranger made it worse or better. Seeing the results of someone handling you that you will never see again? Hell yes. The fact that you will never see them again? Big sad.

''Yeah? I'll keep it in mind sweetheart.'' He moved his head into Jisung's neck, placing a peck on the skin and smiling when he looked at Jisung's happy face.

''Do you have anything you want me to do?'' Jisung asked, placing his hand on Minho's bicep still holding him. ''I want you to enjoy too.''

''Look at you, so considerate.'' He praised. ''Try looking in my eyes, okay? And if you could call me Mistress you'd be the most perfect angel ever.''

''Angel?'' Jisung asked innocently in a way that only emphasised how much of an angel he truly was, looking at Minho giving him a simple nod. ''Thank you, Mistress.'' 

Minho patted his head, Jisung cutely lifting his head up into the touch. ''So cute, baby angel. Are you familiar with the traffic light system?'' He continued, gently patting Jisung's head, who nodded.

''You ready?'' Another nod. ''Let's get those clothes off, okay baby?'' He placed his hands at the bottom of his shirt, Jisung lifting his arms and Minho sliding off the item of clothing, dropping it next to the couch. 

Jisung tilted his head up and Minho gave him another brief kiss just for the way Jisung smiled at him when he did. ''Pants too sweetheart, stand up for a second.'' Minho could've slipped his boxers as well, but he decided he would much rather prefer to tease him through the thin cotton. 

A cute giggle left Jisung's mouth as he plopped back down on the couch, tilting his head up to ask for yet another kiss. ''Does my pretty little angel like kisses, hm?'' He asked, trailing his hand over the newly exposed skin.

''Yes Mistress.'' He received yet another kiss at the correct use of the title, Minho deciding to deepen it this time. He asked for entrance and Jisung granted him, his tongue slipping inside and exploring while his hands trailed down and teased at his nipples.

The smaller immediately arched up into the touch. ''Sensitive baby, aren't you?'' Minho asked, moving away from the kiss and burying his head in Jisung's neck instead to mark him up. Jisung moved his head to the side so he could have more access.

Minho rubbed his nipples with the pads of his thumbs, taking the smooth skin of his neck in his mouth and grazing his teeth on it gently so it rolled between them. He paid careful attention to the pretty noises leaving Jisung. ''Mistress, wait. I'm gonna cum.'' 

''Already? I haven't even touched you yet. You are just the most desperate baby, aren't you?'' Minho laughed a little at Jisung's pleasured face, finding it simply too adorable and only barely holding himself back from fonding over him.

''Yes, Mistress. So desperate.'' Sung whined, hips bucking up to meet nothing but air as he couldn't make up his mind on wether he wanted to cum this quickly or not. He didn't want this to end just yet, that was certain.

''But you're also so adorable. You know that, don't you?'' Minho praised, pulling away from the stimulation so Jisung got a chance to regain his breath for a second. His dick was twitching in his confines and he decided that while he was waiting for Jisung he might as well get his own clothes off himself.

Jisung watched intently as he took of his clothes, leaving himself in only his boxers as well. Now that he wasn't covered by the mantle, Jisung could see the curves of his thick thighs and his skinny waist but broad shoulders. 

''Mistress?'' Jisung said, Minho snapping his head back up to look at him. ''I'm ready again.'' He said with a small smile, Minho returning it and making his way back over to him. 

Once again Jisung tilted his head for a kiss and Minho reassured him with one like Jisung needed it or he wouldn't be able to breathe. He adored the purple marks he'd created on his neck and trailed his fingers over it, lowering his hand until it was eventually resting on the bulge in his boxers, pushing pressure onto it gently and palming him.

The other grabbed his wrist, both hands grabbing onto it and clenching whenever he felt a wave of pleasure hit him. He kept arching his head up to ask for kisses, but Minho just hovered above him and stared into his glassy eyes. ''Does that feel good?''

''Feels so good, Mistress.'' He praised Minho back, remembering the eye contact after using the title and straightening his neck so he could hold eye contact with the dom. Minho smiled when he saw Jisung physically realising his words from earlier and kissed his nose briefly before going back to staring him dead in the eye.

''Can I take these off, sweet creature?'' He asked, finger hooked behind the elastic band of his boxers so he could pull them off if he got permission. Jisung nodded, but he waited till he got verbal consent before sliding them off and putting them on the rest of the clothes.

Of course the lights were still dim, but Minho could tell the other had a pretty dick. He trailed his fingers over his thighs, almost tickling him with the light caress of his fingers. He trailed a triangle shape from the crevices of his thighs to his belly button before finally sliding down and putting a tentative hand on the other's dick. 

He started at the base, squeezing a little as if a warning was needed to signify stimulation. Jisung mewled and he moved his hand up toward the tip of his dick with his middle finger and thumb touching in a loose circle, barely even touching the neglected dick.

When Minho got to the tip and decided to tease him by rubbing his thumb onto the slit for a minute, he discovered that the boy was  _leaking._ Precum had been beading at the tip of his dick for ages now and when he tightened his grip and started fully jerking him he could feel it dripping down the sides and getting on his hands, creating a soft squelching sound.

Jisung was panting out broken moans with every stroke, trying his best to keep eye contact with Minho with his eyes constantly threatening to fall shut with every stroke. Minho noticed that he got a little cross eyed when he looked straight ahead and he had to take a moment to restrain himself from wrapping him up in blankets and just holding him close.

Minho released his hold, scurrying around the room to find lube while Jisung waited. When he finally retrieved the item he saw Jisung jerking himself with sloppy motions watching Minho intenly. ''You're too desperate, can't even handle yourself right. Don't touch yourself.'' He ordered.

He changed Jisung's position so that he was laying down with his legs spread and sat in between them. ''Lay on your hands, I don't want you to touch yourself. Your body is mine for now. Understood?'' 

''Yes, Mistress.'' And Minho rewarded him with a finger sliding into his hole, watching his dick twitch and thighs shake at the intrusion. 

It didn't take Jisung long to move back and try to ride his finger, so he added another. Jisung's couldn't control his legs, going from drawing them close to his chest to dropping them and his foot harshly slamming against the floor and back to planting on the couch. ''Try to relax, petal.'' 

Watching Jisung take a few deep breaths, he slowly scissored him open, leaning forward and giving him another brief kiss for listening to his demand/suggestion. ''Good boy.'' He simply said, Jisung letting out a long pleasured sigh.

After a little while, he entered another finger. He watched his fingers enter inside the boy's hole and slide out, repeating the process over and over again. He was so concentrated on it that he didn't even noticed Jisung's hand that had creeped toward his neglected dick and was now touching himself.

Minho frowned and instead of removing Jisung's hand he fastly fucked his fingers into his hole, making sure to aim dead at his prostate. He was overwhelming Jisung with pleasure, his hand dropping to the side of his body while it shook with force and allowing himself to be used before deciding that it got too much for him.

''Orange, o-orange.'' Jisung stuttered out, tears starting to rim at his eyes. 

He immediately drastically slowed down the pace of his fingers, one hand trailing up to his hip and stroking over it. ''Sorry, baby. I'm very sorry.'' He apologised sincerely, not having expected this reaction but not blaming the sub for it. 

''It's okay.'' Jisung assured him, watching him move closer and hover above his face before leaning down and placing a kiss on either of his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his chin and then finally his lips. 

''Still sorry though,'' Minho nuzzled their noses together. ''Tell me when or if you want to continue'' He said, deciding that he was stretched enough by now and pulling his fingers out so he could pay full attention to the upper part of Jisung's body.

''Please don't beat yourself up about it,'' Jisung pleaded, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him close for a hug. ''This is the most perfect sex has ever been for me, this is everything I want.''

Minho looked at him in amazement after he got released from the hug, not knowing what to respond except for giving him a kiss. ''You are the most perfect sub, so cute and nice.'' He praised, not even meaning it in a 'kinky' way but just genuinely having grown fond of the boy in a short while.

Jisung sighed contently. ''I'm green now.'' He stated, Minho's body laying on top of his own as they cuddled for a few minutes. Minho's face paint had melted onto Jisung's neck, creating a white mark.

He saw Minho still looking uncertain, so he pulled the ultimate card. ''Please make me feel good. Please fuck me, Mistress.'' He said, looking Minho dead in the eyes. I'm not kidding when I say Minho  _growled_ at the words.

All the while he lubed up his dick he didn't stop looking at Jisung's face, rubbing the remnants onto his clenching hole and moving his hands to take hold of Jisung's hips after getting rid of the liquid coating his hands.

''You ready?'' He asked for confirmation once more, Jisung nodding eagerly in response only to stop and let his head fall backward with a loud moan as he felt Minho's cock entering him. Somehow Minho's immediate reaction to help Jisung adjust to his length was to rub his stomach and Jisung honestly found himself relaxing at the gentle touch. ''How do you want me to take you?''

''So I'll remember it.'' Jisung said, being hit by another wave of 'oh my god I will probably never ever see this person again.'' 

Minho just nodded with some kind of sad smile and started moving his hips at a slow pace at first, watching his cock drag in and out of Jisung before snapping his eyes up and making eye contact with Jisung. He could see him swallow and he started thrusting his hips hard and fast, snapping his hips more than anything.

Jisung's body was shaking with force again and he felt like he couldn't control his limbs again, but it felt so good that all Jisung could do was moan, letting all his senses be taken over by pleasure. Weirdly enough he could only hear Minho's voice talking to him. ''Look at you, taking my cock so well. Aren't you just a little angel.'' 

He keened and his hips twitched to meet nothing once again. ''Bet you would love it if everyone watched you take it, have everyone know what a good boy you are, hm?'' He leaned close to Jisung's ear, breaking the eye contact for just a second. ''How unfortunate that you're mine.'' He said lowly.

''Please touch me, Mistress.'' He begged, tears streaming down his face and precum leaking out of his dick at rapid speed. Minho wrapped his hand around his length, deciding that Jisung deserved to cum now that he's been keeping him on edge for so long.

''You're so wet for me, sweetheart. You should've told me earlier.'' Minho scoffed, collecting the precum and using it to stroke his dick, creating the same squelching sound as earlier. If he didn't need that other hand to hold Jisung's body still he would play with his nipples.

Mentally facepalming himself he realised that he didn't need his hand. He leaned forward and took one of the pink buds into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and loving how he could feel Jisung's chest rising and falling at a fast pace.

''Mistress, may I cum?'' He asked, unable to keep his hips down and fucking up into Minho's hand, who allowed him to. 

''Cum for me, honey.'' He spoke against the swollen bud under his lips. He felt Jisung's back arching and he pulled back so he could watch his face as he came. Even when his body was being overriden with pleasure, he made eye contact with Minho best he could and he felt weirdly proud of it.

After the smaller came down from his high, Minho fucked into him quickly chasing his own trying to overstimulate Jisung the least amount possible. Jisung reached a weak hand up and caressed the spot behind his ear. Minho smiled weakly and seeing the boy under him so fucked out with drool and tears on his face and red cheeks and messy sweaty hair really did it for him as he released into Jisung with erratic thrusts.

He could feel Jisung clenching his hole to milk him and he made sure to praise him for it through his breathy moans. 

Instead of pulling out, he laid down on Jisung's chest, going back to the same position as earlier. They didn't say anything, they just regained their breaths together till it got too cold to lay there and Minho finally pulling out, cooing at the way Jisung winced a little. He helped him get his cum out of his hole, holding a towel under it while he leaned over the desk. 

They shared a last brief kiss before Jisung had to go home. Which was kinda weird, because hookups aren't supposed to kiss.

Only after Jisung finally left the haunted house did it come to him that he didn't even know the other's name. It was okay though, he would just visit the haunted house at the exact same place and time next week. Hopefully he wouldn't get a boner that time so he could actually get to know the other.

-

The next week finally arrived and Jisung was basically skipping to the dock the haunted house was located. He had almost rolled out of the car and scratch the skipping cause he ran to the place to make sure he arrived in time. 

But when he arrived there, it was gone. He sunk to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes as he realised that it had only been a temporary haunted house and that he really did lose someone that he believed might have been 'the one'.

He made his way to a local cafe with sagged shoulders and hands angrily wiping away his tears, mentally beating himself up for being so stupid as to think that he could just expect someone to wait for him like that.

When he finally entered he sat down in one of the booths, blankly staring at the table and it's marks that it had received over the years. He prayed that he wouldn't cry when the waiter asked him what he wanted.

''Hey, what can I get you sweetheart?'' His head snapped up at the familiar voice and he quickly blinked away his tears to make way for his bright smile.

''Hi.'' He said, breathlessly.


End file.
